valkyrieprofilefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chrystie
Chrystie est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Ellle est une archère et peut être trouvée dans les Bois Anciens. Histoire La fille unique du Roi Cyphel et de la Reine Phyress de Paltierre, royaume qui existait autrefois au nord-est du continent. Elle grandit avec Seluvia, un orphelin de la guerre, que Phyress avait adpoté. Cependant en 598 C.C, Seluvia quitte le royaume, s'inquiétant des complications des droits de successsion à cause de son existence. Chrystie quitta le pays le pour suivre, ce qui irrita fortement Alm, le beau-frère de Phyress. Il est insinué que Seluvia et Chrystie étaient amants. Pendant les trois ans des Brumes de Niflheim qui débutèrent à 598 C.C, ils voyagèrent ensemble aux côtés de Dyn à fermer les Portes et à tuer des revenants. La fermeture des portes de Niflheim aboutit à la mort de Dyn, ayant été pris au piège de l'autre côté. Pour honorer leur ami, Chrystie et Seluvia chantèrent ses louanges dans le monde entier. Cependant, ils ne retournèrent jamais dans leur pays, même après la fermeture des portes du Niflheim. Ils disparurent simplement, on ne la revit jamais. Chrystie est une fille très impulsive, avec peu de considération pour les conséquences de ses actes, comme l'a démontré sa fuite du Château, et ne fait pas de mystère de son engouement pour Seluvia. Quand Alicia la rencontre de nouveau après sa libération, elle voyage à travers le monde. Elle est étonnée au nombre de monstres alentours, étant donné qu'elle en a scellé plusieurs aux côtés de Seluvia. Elle croit que quelqu'un pourrait même les mettre en liberté : tous les sceaux sont cassés et parce que Seluvia est celui qui les a créé, elle ne croit pas qu'ils auraient pu tout simplement disparus. Elle va même jusqu'à dire que rompre les scellés, c'est comme la rupture de leur amour. Elle exigera aussi que Alicia libère Seluvia. Bataille Chrystie a une croissance de statisitiques aléatoires comme pour Jessica, et Crescent, faisant d'elle quelqu'un d'assez imprévisible. Toutefois, elle est très bonne à la fois aux dégâts et aux combos, et sait aussi lancer les sorts : Guérison, Normaliser et Invocation de la Plume, ce qui peut être utile lors de situations compliquées. Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec un arc long , une Barbute d'argent, un Manteau d'Argent , des Gants cuir et des Bottes en cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Armure magique. Attaques thumb|201px|Chrystie victoire pose *Tir Précis *Double Pointe *Attaque Trois Angles *Poussière d'Etoiles *Droit à la gorge *Vague d'Energie *Tir Enflammé *Rayon Céleste *Distorsion spatiale *Shmashing Shot (Porte Divine) Magie *Normaliser *Guérison *Invocation de la Plume Tolérances élémentaires *Sacré et Ténèbres : +10% *Tous les autres éléments sont neutres Soul Crush Chrystie utilise le Soul Crush standard des archers. Elle dira : "See you in the afterlife!" (Rendez-vous dans l'au-delà) avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique C'est un arc dans les Bois Anciens, dans un écrin de fleurs blanches à l'écran inférieur du point de sauvegarde. Chrystie a 10% de chance d'apparaître. Sha-Kon est l'autre option possible. Chrystie dira: « Je suis enfin sortie! vous en avez mis du temps ! " quand vous la matérialiser. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Chrystie, elle demandera «Est-ce que tu le veux? Vous voulez que je m'en aille? " Si vous choisissez oui, elle dira: "C'étaient des moments de plaisir . Vous voyez! ". Conversation Chrystie peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des quatre personnages au début d'un combat, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe : son frère adoptif / amant Seluvia , sa mère Phyress, son oncle et son oncle Alm et son ex-compagnon de voyage Dyn. *'Seluvia' :Seluvia: Hmm? Chrystie? :Chrystie: Lord Seluvia! We're together again! *'Phyress' :Phyress: What made you so cruel? You just left me without a word of warning! *'Alm' :Chrystie: Ah, uncle Alm! I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch! :Alm: Chrystie, you have inherited your mother's vulgarity. Tell me, did you find the man for whom you abandoned your kingdom? *'Dyn' :Dyn: You again! It seems we have been cursed to meet again and again. :Chrystie: Oh, shut it! You think I want to be fighting next to you? : Etymologie Chrystie peut être une variation de Christine, un nom dérivé de Christ, qui signifie " oint " en grec. Cela pourrait être une référence au statut royal de Chrystie. Divers *Chrystie a la même voix que Sha-kon, Phyress, Crescent et Lwyn. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Si Seluvia est mis KO au combat alors qu'ils sont sur la même équipe, Chrystie sera réprimander les ennemis. *Ce n'est pas tout à fait clair si les sentiments de Chrystie envers Seluvia sont réciproques. Elle affirme que leur amour était partagé, mais s'adresse formellement à lui en l'appelant « Seigneur ». Il fait également référence à elle comme une bonne amie , à égalité avec Dyn *Il semble que la relation entre Chrystie et Dyn a été moins favorable , bien que ce soit en raison d'une aversion personnelle, ou parce qu'il a blâmé elle et Seluvia pour sa mort inconnue. *Chrystie dans le jeu diffère considérablement de son Artwork. Elle ne porte pas une jupe ni de manteau mais une tunique courte, avec un pantalon blanc en dessous. Comme tous les modèles Archer dans le jeu, elle ne porte pas non plus des talons. Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.